Spiderman
Spiderman, after being bitten by a spider, received spider like powers and is an inveterate protector of Queens, New York City. Outside of his Spiderman persona, Peter Parker lives the lives the life of a normal 15-year-old high school student. Personality Peter Parker cares deeply for his Aunt May. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own Web-Shooters. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Man costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. As opposed to Iron Man or Captain America, Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret . Parker, however, had no hesitation in revealing his identity to people he associates with through his allies. A neophyte to being a superhero, Parker idolizes Iron Man and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for Tony Stark. As Spider-Man, Parker is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific expertise. Parker is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. He frequently annoys his enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping.During his fledgling career as a superhero, Parker was shown to be stressing over his jokes and trying to make a lasting impression on people. Parker is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. Parker gets frustrated when other superheroes do not take him seriously due to his young age. Above anything, Parker wanted to prove himself and the other superheroes that he can handle being the Spider-Man despite being a teenager, but he tends to try too hard which results in him doing reckless actions and annoying others. His over-zealous nature even caused him to get make various mistakes. His immaturity often causes him to make mistakes while in dangerous situations, especially in combat. He is notably prone to distract himself by making conversation with his opponents, making less effort than necessary to actually defeat them and end their threat, which leaves him open to attack. His loss of focus often times has him lose awareness of his surroundings. In rare instances, Parker's recklessness has threatened the lives of innocents. These situations would come to partially humble Parker, who became more aware of his flaws and more determined to rise above them. Additional Information (Widely Known) This information is Widely Known, meaning a majority of people who know this NPC know this information as well, and is likely to be shared freely. Spiderman * Spiderman is the vigilante costumed protector of the New York suburb of Queens. Peter Parker * Peter Parker is an awkward (as of 2016) high school sophomore that enjoys science and comic books. * Peter's best friends are Ned Leeds and Harry Osborn. * Parker is an Iron Man fanatic, and went to the last two Stark Expos. * Parker lives with his Aunt May. His parents are dead, as is his Uncle Ben who died when Peter was young. * It is not a very well kept secret that Peter Parker has a crush on Liz Toomes. Additional Information (Secret) This information is Secret, meaning that only or indeed perhaps only the NPC knows the information. If a DM does not give this information to you and your character suddenly knows this information, this will be considered metagaming. * Spiderman is Peter Parker. * Peter Parker knows the identity of The Vulture as Adrian Toomes (2016) and Norman Osborn as the Green Goblin (2017). Mutant Powers Healing Factor The mutant is able to heal minor wounds, equal to 2d6 + Health modifier. This healing occurs every 2 rounds at the beginning of the round. Sixth Sense Able to preemptively sense danger. The DM will have you roll a Dexterity or Perception save to not be taken by surprise. Superhuman Reflexes The mutant is able to use a reaction to deflect or catch missiles. The damage is reduced by 1d10+ Dexterity Modifier + Mutant level. They are able to use a reaction to dodge a melee attack for 1d10 + Dexterity Modifier every 3 turns. Gives a passive Dexterity of 20. Superhuman Speed Can take 2 attacks per action. The mutant has a speed of 40 feet per turn. Superhuman Strength The mutant's unarmed strikes deal 2d6 + Health modifier in damage. The mutant is able to pick up 600 pounds with ease. The mutant may throw this weight as an action (120/150). Gives a passive Health of 20. Wallcrawling The mutant is able to climb walls and ceilings equal to their walking speed. Abilities Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Proficiency and Bonus Improvisers are proficient in Light Armor, Melee Ranged Weapons, and Bomb Kits. Improvisers halve the difficulty for any weapon and armor modification, and have +2 additional Design Points to Weapon Systems and Weapon Designs. All improvised weapons deal your 1d(Health or Dexterity Modifier + Proficiency Bonus) in damage. Bomb Voyage Produced bombs and grenades deal an extra 1d8 Damage. This damage goes up by 1d8 at level 5, 9, 15, and 19. Waste Not, Want Not At level 3, you may roll with advantage to scavenge any area for scrap. The DM will roll a 1d100 to determine the amount and rarity of objects found. The DM can ask for you to reroll if you're not in an area that is dedicated to scrap or trash. Rubber Bands and a Sautering Iron At level 5, you gain proficiency with a material at twice the speed. Surely It'll Hold At level 7, you now subtract your proficiency bonus from adding armor systems and gain +2 extra Design Points for Armor. Equipment * Improvised Spider-Suit (2016) * Spider-Suit (2016) * Iron Spider Suit (2017) * Clothes * Backpack * Computer * Phone * Mechanic's Tools Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger Category:Mutant